


El sol ido

by Astoria Thalassa (astoria_thalassa)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Algo de OoC, Alternate Universe - Canon infused with Supernatural elements, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mild OoC, OC, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Psychological Torture, Relación abusiva, Smut, Tortura, Torture, Tragédia, Universo alterno - Hechos sobrenaturales integrados al Canon, Yaoi, consentimiento dudoso, dark!fic, semi-shota, smut!fic, tortura psicológica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoria_thalassa/pseuds/Astoria%20Thalassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Tsuyumi siempre escuchó las historias de su abuelo.</p><p>  <b>Hace mucho tiempo se fue el sol. Fue un sacrificio y para intentar sanar un corazón roto.</b></p><p>Uzumaki Naruto hizo un pacto con el demonio por sus amigos.</p><p><i>Éstas son las crónicas de la ida del sol y las estrellas</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sol ido

**Author's Note:**

> Léase bajo su propio riesgo. Esto es una (extremadamente corregida) re-edición de algo que originalmente escribí cuando tenía 14 años, y no había nada más que hacer que impactar a la gente (quitándole la orcografía, y cosas así).
> 
> No es un fic bonito.
> 
>  **Declaración:** Naruto no me pertenece.
> 
>  **Publicado originalmente el:** 06/04/2012 (FFNet).
> 
>  
> 
> **Respaldo**
> 
>   * Fanficker’s (17/03/2016)
> 

> 
> Todos los fics tienen que tener mi mismo nombre, de lo contrario es plagio. No duden en contactarme de ser así.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(IX)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Sentada, oteando el cielo oscuro con una luna menguante, estaba la muchacha con la rueda girando en los ojos. Un terciopelo uniforme del azul más oscuro —sacado de entre los dientes de alguien  _astuto_ — por el que se perfilaban algunas nubes de vez en cuando le observaba de vuelta. Sus cabellos chocolates resplandecían en naranjas por el fuego cercano del campamento al cual ella daba las espaldas dónde su hermano —alto, inmaduro— arreaba a los críos ( _sus hermanitos_ …  _familia; no,nofamilia_ supervivencia). De todos modos no tenía por qué prestar atención pues ellos iban de vuelta al asentamiento principal.

—¡Epa! ¡Apúrense, que sino no les echo un cuento! —Intentaba hacerse oír por encima del corro de voces—. ¡Muevan, que no tengo toda la noche!

—¿Es la historia del abuelo? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos una de los mayores.

—Sí, sí; la mismísima.

—¡Yujuu! —Brincó en el aire—. ¡Muévanse poco de imbéciles! —Repartiendo cascotes a diestra y siniestra y arrastrando de los cuellos de las camisas, Hoshibi conseguía poco a poco que los menores se pusieran en su lugar—. ¡Y déjense de vainas de ñañequerías! —le espetó a los que lloraban—. Somos shinobi y resistimos esa nimiedad de golpe.

—¡Valdrás un pepino, Hoshibi; que duelen! —replicó uno de cabello azul y ojos grises, Takeshi.

—¡Cállate, princesita, y tómalo como un hombre!

Mientras la riña continuaba, Daiki batió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. En este mundo tan difícil no tenía el corazón de decirle a Hoshibi que se comportase. Esa historia era una de las pocas ilusiones de niña que le quedaban y quería que la disfrutase mientras tanto. El otro año iba a comenzar a hacer misiones y se le acabaría la infancia (diez, diez, diez,  **diez** ; «¡demasiado joven!», gritó; «no hay otra opción», respondió el abuelo con ceño fruncido y cansado que contaba tantas cosas  _—_ _¿cómo todo quedó así?_ —) así que quería que gozase lo que le quedase de tiempo en este mundo. Con una expresión plácida extendió la mano hacia el fuego y dejó, por un instante, que un poco de chakra llegase, haciendo crecer y disminuir al fuego para crear el ambiente histriónico idóneo.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuándo todavía habían sol y estrellas, había una gran ciudadela…

—¿Otra vez cuentas esas mierdas de mitos? —burlóse Tsuyumi, que por fin se dignó a ver el campamento.

—¡Ey, no llames así a la historia! —reclamó Hoshibi.

—Le llamo como me plazca porque es la verdá —comentó, haciendo caso omiso de los abucheos de los niños.

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Qué haya paz! Ustedes, cierren el pico. Y tú, cállate, que así es cómo la cuenta el abuelo.

—Pues el abuelo se está chocho, porque el sol sale todas las mañanas por el este.

—Bah, tienes celos de que no cuentas tan bien las historias como yo. Puede ser que el sol sea un quién.

—¡No, es un tesoro! —prorrumpió Ken’ichi—. ¡Siempre son tesoros, con princesas y dragones…!

—¡Sí, y es una bola enorme de oro del tamaño del mundo! —unos asientos más atrás de Ken’ichi, la usualmente callada de Fuyumi contribuyó.

—No seas estúpida, si es del tamaño del mundo —colocó detrás de una oreja sus cabellos igualmente largos y lustrosos que los de Fuyumi—, entonces no puede caber aquí. ¡Tendría que estar en el espacio! —aseveró el mellizo de Fuyumi, Shûmaru.

—Esto…

—¡A que es una bola de oro como Tôtô1-chan dice y la carga un ángel cruzando los cielos!

—Esto…

—¡ **No**! Es un dragón con poquito fuego, ¡por eso sólo parece una bolita!

—Esto…

—¡ **Y** a cá **LleN** se y de **jEn**  hablar  **A**  Kyôsuk **E**  de  **Un** A bue **Na**   _ **veZ**_!

—Muchas gracias, Daiki-kun.

—Bueno, ¡habla!, que la discusión estaba entretenida.

—Yo… estoy de acuerdo con Tsuyumi-sama.

Se escuchaba coro de voces escupiendo «traidor, traidor», liderado por Hoshibi, que hizo que Kyôsuke se encogiese y tratase de alejarse subrepticiamente de su lugar al lado del fuego. Se envalentonó al encontrar sus ojos de noche con los sendos ojos rojos de Tsuyumi.

—Es que… si el abuelo dice que el sol no existe… y sí… entonces… ¿por qué las estrellas no?

Tsuyumi tornó sus ojos al horizonte otra vez, después de darle a Kyôsuke su tácita aprobación con un escueto movimiento. (Porque eran leyendas, eran jóvenes y era lindo creerlas y no  _podían —la noche asfixiante consumantooscuroenlunanueva—_ existir en ese mundo  _marchitomuerto yrenacido_ ).

—¿Y qué le pasó a las estrellas, Daiki-kun? —Ignoró Hoshibi el mal humor de Tsuyumi.

—Ah, muy fácil, ¡siguen al sol errante! Y de vez en cuando el Rey lo visita.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(XII)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

(Sí. Sí. Oh, cielos; sísísí _s_ _ **íS**_ _Í_ ).

Manos expertas recorrían su cuerpo. No importaba dónde estaba, si en un gran palacio o en el techo de una casa, o en medio de un bosque. No había resquicio de su cuerpo que le dejase de fascinar a aquellas manos, tan saboreado desde la primera vez. Una boca afilada descendió con hambre como el recién nacido de una mujer, mientras él acariciaba esos cabellos color de fuego y ese pelaje que recorría sinuoso las curvas de sus músculos, junto con esas manos virulentas que sólo sabían dejar rasguños a su paso.

Se incorporó y besó esa boca traviesa, saboreó esos labios, peleó con esa lengua (nunca podía ganar), y sujetó casi posesivamente esos ríos de lava entre sus manos. Unos surcos de sangre le recorrían la espalda al paso de las sensaciones que le provocaban esas benditas manos, cerrándose al camino como si hubiese sido un mero antojo; al mismo tiempo, sus piernas eran apartadas, a pesar de estar él encima, y jugueteaban con su su carne. Esto le causó risas por el camino, pues daba un poco de cosquillas. Eso pareció desagradar, pues soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor al sentir como a su pecho lo comprimían, y esas manos le acariciaban las mejillas.

Retorció un pezón y esa sonrisa afilada volvió de nuevo; al parecer disfrutaba otra vez. Lo torció de nuevo, mientras, con su otra mano acariciaba esos brazos fornidos que tanto amaba. Garras se enterraron en ambos lados de sus caderas perfectas, iniciando un vaivén puntuado por las ministraciones en su más guardado lugar: retorciéndose a lo largo del tallo, colándose detrás de sus nueces y haciéndole presión, acariciando delicadamente como con una brochilla la punta, introduciéndose debajo de la membrana que recubría la bellota del tallo. Sus brazos, hasta entonces plantados a ambos lados de su cabeza y acariciando uno de los otros fornidos de forma pausada, se volvieron débiles y se doblegaron hasta que su bocas se encontraron a un suspiro de distancia, torturándole a lengüetazos y contrastando el calor de sus mejillas ruborizadas con el frío de su saliva.

Las garras se salieron de sus caderas y masajearon la piel encima de sus costillas, mandando calosfríos por todo su cuerpo. Desplomado encima del otro, y temblando del placer, escuchó una risa entretenida profunda y atrayente, emitida mientras continuaba con su tarea de despojarle de su sanidad. (Quería… quería más). Un gemido de necesidad se le escapó al sentir una ondulación que bajaba por su espalda, hasta posarse muy campantemente encima de sus glúteos.

—Dame todo.

La sonrisa no tenía dientes, tenía cuchillas, y ascendió hasta su hombro y lo cortó y no lo soltó, sangre carmín embadurnando a los dos. Clavó su mirar en los orbes de sangre.

— **Más**.

Un dedo con uñas de cernícalo se inmiscuyó entre sus carnes, resbaloso después de acceder a su torturado miembro lloroso.

( _Más_ …).

Era tan dorado entre sus brazos.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(V)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Ella era tan hermosa.

Sus ojos de jade eran una invitación a acercarse, y su piel pálida decía «bésame». Claro, él no sabía cómo expresar esos sentimientos. Meses y meses de citas y citas fallidas finalmente dieron sus frutos de alguna manera (¿será porque no le presta atención a pesar de su regreso?), puesto que decidió darle una oportunidad, que se transformó en una serie de salidas después de que hubo aprendido a evadir los cuestionables consejos del Gran Eremita de los sapos, y a escuchar con atención a sorprendentemente, el bandido de Kamizuki Izumo, que de alguna manera logró pasar por las camas —y apartamentos y bocas y labios…— de las kunoichi más hermosas de la Aldea —excepto por la Hokage, asumiendo que hubiese algún hombre inteligente capaz de aceptar ese riesgo—.

Ahora la tenía de la mano, llevándola con los ojos vendados a su lugar favorito en toda la Aldea (¡ **gracias** , Izumo-no-kami-sama!). La brisa transportaba su aroma suave y femenil, poniéndole aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

—Ya llegamos-’ttebayo —anunció suavemente.

Sakura prácticamente se arrancó la venda de los ojos para admirar en torno suyo. Era un claro sumamente amplio, rodeado de álamos por todas partes, con unos troncos tan blancos que contrastaban contra el cielo nocturno. El murmullo de la brisa los mecía a ellos y a las briznas de yerba y a los tallos cimbreantes de las altas flores de pétalos lustrosos que resplandecían bajo la luz de todos los astros. Se dio una vuelta para mejor grabar en su mente los detalles de aquella noche estrellada, haciendo que su corto cabello flotase con su movimiento, hipnotizando al rubio de esta forma.

—¡Es precioso, Naruto!

—¡Sí que lo es, Sakura-chan! —Soltó una risilla corta e histérica. Al rubio se le subían las colores mientras Sakura caminaba alrededor suyo sin prestarle mucha atención—. La verdad es que me recuerda a ti-dattebayo —se rascó la mejilla nervioso—, pues en primavera ¡está de tus colores! Rosa, blanco y verde. No… que lo… ha… ha… ¡haya escogido por esa razón-’ttebayo! —tartamudeó, mientras Sakura se doblaba para examinar una flor—. ¡Es que —apuntó dramáticamente en una dirección— se puede ver genial la cabeza del viejo Hokage! Por eso fue que lo encontré —Sakura rió.

—Naruto, cuando quieres eres tan dulce. —Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia le adornó el rostro—. De hecho, tanta dulzura me empalaga, ¡te la quitaré de encima!

Y una mano le agarró del cuello de la cota de mallas con fuerza tal que el ojigarzo cerró los ojos muy duro, temiendo uno de sus acostumbrados golpes de fuerza sobrehumana; cuando sintió dos pétalos. Dos pétalos que se cerraban sobre sus labios y un pistilo que rogaba por entrar. De la sorpresa, abrió la boca, y comenzó un juego de incitar al otro;

(Dientes muy afilados mordían sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar mientras plañía una y otra vez que parase, «por favor, no más»; y NO, respondía sin más).

jugueteando un rato y retirándose al interior de sus cavidades. Al sentir la falta de entusiasmo (pero si es Sakura-chan…) Sakura paró, mas advirtió los ojos llenos de amor del muchacho, por lo que sus dudas se desvanecieron. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con ella; no obstante, la de pelos rosados los desechó y se aferró a sus hombros sin dejarle moverse,

(Se retorcía contra sus amarres, mientras esos caninos destellaban de la satisfacción. Quería gritar y gritar, pero nadie le escuchaba. NADIE PUEDE PELEAR EN MI CONTRA, le comentó, en un ademán de depredador, a esos ojos lacrimosos. La boca le dolía, y quería escupir los pelos que se le iban por la garganta gracias a aquella mordaza improvisada).

dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida (es Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan **Sakura** -chan). Reclinó la cabeza debajo de su cuello.

—Hace rato que te esperaba así… —Suspiró, feliz.

Sin inmutarse ante la falta de ruido del otro, ejerció un poco de fuerza, hasta que él estaba entre las hierbas y Sakura se encontraba con las manos sobre sus pectorales fuertes.

—Haz crecido, Naruto-kun. Todavía somos un poco jóvenes pero… yo no tengo ganas de esperar.

Bajó sus manos con práctica, casi como si hubiese estado esperando por ese momento durante largo tiempo —y quizás así era—, y le arrancó los pantalones de un tirón, exponiéndolo a la intemperie. Posó sus manos sobre sus abdominales suspirando. Se sentían tan bien formados… a pesar de que estaban escondidos bajo toda esa ropa que llevaba encima. Le intimidaba un poco bajar la mirada.

(Le miraba atentamente, restregando sus pechos inflados y femeninos contra él, contra sus manos, contra su zona íntima, hasta que)

Decidida, su mano bajó hasta los rizos perfectos (era un rubio de verdad…) y apresó con su mano, aunque no demasiado fuerte, lo que ahí se asentaba,

( _Es Sakura-chan,_ _ **Sakura**_ _-chanSak…_  es apresada por una mujer de sonrisa cruel y dotes generosas; sacudida violentamente hasta alcanzar la autonomía, y luego enfundada en una zanja perfecta entre dos pares de labios una y otra vez, casi como un beso, hasta quedar fláccido… sólo para ser levantado una y otra vez, hasta que sus jugos hambrientos escocían su carne tierna con cada montada, _y no podía gritar_  ni desatarse de sus ataduras color de naranja fuego).

para luego friccionarlo suavemente. El rubio se tensó,

(¿TE GUSTÓ?, inquiere acariciando su mejilla tiernamente. El sólo quería pretender que no existía).

volteó la cara y le informó quedamente que no podía Sakura no supo si sentirse mal por su corazón roto o por la mirada destrozada que su compañero le dirigía al espacio.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(XI)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Tsuyumi se dirigió con decisión al centro de la habitación dónde estaba la figura envejecida, de mirada severa, y tan llena de historias. (Su abuelo…). Era una mujer hecha y derecha, hermosa y fuerte, con un prometido, y corto cabello chocolate oscuro. Las antorchas no dejaban mucho qué ver en la habitación, y aquel cuerpo frágil probablemente no duraría más en ese mundo, saun así, podía sentir el poder que emanaba de su mera presencia. Había ahí una leyenda, que peleó contra los mismísimos demonios en un mundo que no recordaba aquellos tiempos aciagos.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? —pronunció en ese tono solemne que no daba lugar a sentimentalismos.

—No, Uchiha-sama. Usted dijo que tenía que venir aquí y heme aquí.

—Bien hecho. —Se inclinó un poco y pudo ver sus ojos de vino y sangre mirándola de vuelta, iba a ir al grano, como siempre—. Será mi embajadora en la corte del Rey.

—¡¿Embajadora?! ¡No podría, Uchiha-sama! —Retrocedió alarmada.

—Como mi heredera, podrás.

—¿¡Eh!? —exclamó con la boca por los suelos en una postura no muy digna de una Uchiha—. ¿Desde cuándo soy su heredera?

—Desde que encontraste al sol.

—Ni siquiera Hoshibi cree ahora en eso.

—Tú nunca creíste, mas, cuando encontraste confirmación y algo que encajaba las pruebas, decidiste creerlo. Es la clase de mente abierta que necesito como líder de los Uchiha.

Tsuyumi entendió enseguida lo que el abuelo quería decir. Era un buen líder pero ya no tenía las mismas fortalezas y energías de antes: la dirección de su mandato se quedaba atrás en los tiempos con las nociones anquilosadas del tiempo en que vivió. Claro, sabía que eran excusas, pero no sabía qué otras razones tendría.

—Eres la única adecuada; he sobrevivido a mi otro heredero, muerto ya hace más de veinte años.

(Era perfecta y estaba orgulloso de ella).

—¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿No debería ser esto frente a la Asamblea general del clan?

—No. Me desafiarían.

—No sin razón.

(Era muy joven).

—Eres Uchiha.

(Lo haría bien).

—Tsuyumi. ¿Hay algo que desees antes de irte?

Tsuyumi lo consideró un poco. Estaba harta de ver leyendas ya marchitas y de soñar cosas que no existían.

—Muéstrame… una leyenda.

El viejo sonríe con autosuficiencia, «sólo tengo una, niña» y las comas de sus ojos se disolvieron, rompieron y unieron en picos que giraban y giraban y giraban…

Ya no estaba en la habitación sino en un gran claro. Era de noche, era oscuro pero todo poseía un brillo curioso. Miró hacia adelante y vio un remolino de personas y de shinobi, todos ellos con su uniforme —el protector de frente con el extraño símbolo— y edificios grandes y juntos en una escala que jamás había visto en todos sus viajes; todas las calles daban al centro a un monumento con algunas caras. Y encima del monumento, ¡ocho millones2 de luces! ¡Toda una miríada2! Penetrando el terciopelo negro, ¡y estaban vivas! Nada qué ver con los domos de tela negra gruesa con huequitos con los cuales se relataba la leyenda a los más pequeños.

_(Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el sol y las estrellas existían en el cielo cuales lámparas perpetuas para iluminar las noches sin nubes, los samurái no existían y los shinobi eran héroes y asesinos y ladrones pues el cielo era el límite,)_

La escena cambió rápidamente a un puente dónde había un hombre con pelo muy argento peleando contra otro cuyo protector tenía una raya, y luego ambos mataban junto a sus estudiantes a unos ladrones y malvivientes que querían apoderarse del lugar en el puente. Al verlos cubiertos de sangre y cansados, los levantaron por los aires, proclamáronles héroes e hicieron un banquete en su honor.

 _(demonios eran doblegados a voluntad y una sola persona_ _podía ser_ _un asesino de naciones) ._

Nombres y personas y títulos pasaron por su cabeza, comprendiéndolo todo y a la vez no. (Kazekage, Yûgakure, Hidan, Akatsuki).

_(…Pero la Era Shinobi terminó cuando se llevaron las estrellas. Y primero, se fue el sol)._

—¿Qué aprendiste?

— **Todo**. Él… era un humano guapo —dijo esto con un adorable sonrojo.

—…

—Eh, sí; no tu acera. Esto, ¡gracias por todo, abuelito! —Y salió pitando para evadir el momento extraño.

—Tsuyumi. Muy pocas cosas escapan a a sus sentidos. Si estás viva es por una razón.

—Oh. —Por supuesto, la definición de un heredero viable era uno que tenía menos posibilidades de ser matado en la corte.

—Tsuyumi —la llamó otra vez, al ver que disponíase a irse.

—Diga.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no hables de mis historias.

—Oh. ¿Y eso?

—Son… temidas. Es sólo por gracia del sol que vivimos. No la desaproveches.

Se dio la media vuelta para quedarse solo con sus contemplaciones.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(IV)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Ese día parecía muy obsesionado con su cuello. Lo succionaba, lo rasguñaba, lo mordía, lo lamía. Cada vena, estriación de músculo y hendida era recorrida con veneración, dejando caminitos de sangre y moretones que no durarían mucho. Sus cuchillas recorrían el sedoso cabello de oro. Gemía y gemía y gemía, joven como era, duro como estaba por las caricias brindadas a sus zonas especiales.

—Ah… ¡Bas… ta! No… puedo… ni res… ¿¡Contento?!

NO, gruñó y lo descendió lentamente hasta el piso. ÁBRETE PARA MÍ, y el muchacho cumplió, ansioso y sin importarle un ápice cosas importantes como la dignidad. Una mordida bien puesta en el nervio del cuello, y el cuerpo sentado encima del suyo se arqueó. Las manos estaban ocupadas en bajarle al piso sin hacerle daño, mientras sus pezones eran abusados por los movimientos ondulantes en su pecho. Con una de sus manos, llevó la cara fiera contra sus labios, sin importarle si sangraban o no de los otros dientes.

Cuando su espalda tocó el piso, la boca hambrienta descendió sobre su clavícula, una de sus manos jugueteaba con sus rizos inferiores y la otra hacía presión para que no se incorporase. Finalmente fue atado para que no se moviese y la boca siguió su camino . Se detuvo en el ombligo, sólo para morderlo. Ya frente a su premio el otro se puso aún más ansioso. ( _Ya no más_ …  **Más** ).

Sopló en él; la corriente fría le arrancó un plañido, y ladeó la cara y succionó un lado de la base largo y teñido. La secreción transparente aumentó, y uno de los que no estaba ocupado con dejar a ese divino cuerpo inmovilizado se restregó contra la extremidad larga y tortuosamente, hasta quedar embadurnada en la punta totalmente; se posicionó en la entrada. Apenas sintió ese intento de intrusión se sobresaltó enormemente.

—¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Me pasarás un parásito!

CÁLLATE, y fue amordazado inmediatamente, TE VA A GUSTAR. ME ASEGURARÉ DE ELLO, le respondió con una mueca hambrienta, dirigida a él. Se estremeció mientras las garras empezaron a hablar obscenamente, al tiempo que acariciaban el interior de sus muslos. TE COMERÉ y mordió el tallo. TE BEBERÉ, sorbió con fuerza la punta oculta de la bellota, rebosante de casi-agua. ERES MI PRESA e hincó sus garras —blancas, esta vez— en los muslos, haciendo la superficie de la piel trizas. Con cada acción el cuerpo bajo suyo se estremecía de placer, sin contar las acciones que ocurrían en su entrada.

Se retorcía contra ella, causando que se frunciese, frotándose y presionando contra con fuerza. Finalmente presionó la punta, lo cual forzó las paredes a aceptar el ofrecimiento, y, una vez dentro, no paró. Mientras la boca estaba ocupada lengüeteando la base de la bellota, el pobre no pudo resistir más y simplemente liberó la presión que sentía su cuerpo, para su gran alivio. La boca se aseguró de que ninguna mancha blanca deslustrase esa piel de terciopelo canela, para luego ascender, besarle y murmullar cosas lascivas a sus orejas.

¿QUÉ TAL SE SIENTE, suspiró penetrándole con su mirar, SABOREARTE A TI MISMO? Se relamió y vio que su presa se cohibió visiblemente mientras intentaba disfrazar el placer que sentía, proveniente de su entrada. Retiró aquello que le hacía retorcerse tanto y de inmediato se impaló en esa calidez que lo llamaba irresistiblemente. Embestía una y otra vez, sin dar tiempo al otro de acostumbrarse, hasta que las lágrimas casi se asomaron con la mordaza y todo.

TE AMO, suspiró mientras se enterraba hasta la base, y quitó la mordaza, y las lágrimas fluyeron libres por las mejillas marcadas.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Por qué no antes?!

ANTES NO IMPORTABA. Miró a través de la ventana del hotel barato y dijo: LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE YA NO TENDREMOS MÁS TIEMPO. (Feliz. No era exactamente como se sentía en ese instante). La sonrisa de depredador pareció ganar aún más dientes cuándo sonrió.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(I)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

El cielo estelífero brillaba por encima de su cabeza, por entre los huecos en el techo del bosque que ocultaba la silueta pequeña de la luna menguante de su vista. Cruzado de piernas, sin camisa del calor y con unos pantalones talares cómodos, él intentaba concentrarse y desprenderse del mundo; sin embargo, los ruidos de los animales e insectos que pululaban en la noche hacían más difícil su tarea. («Tienes que aprender a controlarlo», le dijo el pervertido. «No quieres lastimar a tus amigos en medio de una batalla»). Como siempre, su determinación no le dejó rendirse, por muy difícil que fuese (quizás eso que dijeron de que tenía una mente de pollo tenía algo de cierto).

Hacía varios días que el sello se sentía raro, pues lo habían debilitado para facilitar llamar el chakra y así no perturbar demasiado la obra del Cuarto; pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento sin mucho problema ya que quería resultados pero  _ya_.

Finalmente consiguió tener la mente en blanco y alejar los pensamientos de ramen muy, pero muy lejos, y percibió cómo poco a poco su temperatura corporal parecía subir. Llegó un punto en que le dio la impresión de que estaba hirviendo, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una capa roja; cosa que se le hacía familiar de cierto modo: los recuerdos nublados por la adrenalina y el instinto de atacar. Aún se sentía tranquilo, era… estimulante, hasta cierto punto; un escalofrío agradable le recorría la piel y se la ponía de gallina.  **Adictivo**. Quería más, más como en sus recuerdos vagos; anhelaba ese poder.

Vagamente se figuró que era un poco extraño que, después de tantos intentos fallidos, fuese  _ahora_  que pudiese acceder a ese poder, pero ese pensamiento quedó en un rincón ante aquella prerrogativa exigente de más poder. Mirando sus manos de nuevo, observó que la cubierta era más transparente que antes. Sin comprender, extrajo aún más chakra de entre sus entrañas, mas el color de la capa que lo rodeaba seguía en proceso de desvanecerse de manera muy alarmante. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

Abrió los ojos como platos de golpe; ya no tenía la capa en sus brazos ( _pero qué demonios_ … no sabía qué ocurría), y se sobresaltó del susto al escuchar unos pasos suaves en el lugar, algo alejado del campamento que escogió para su entrenamiento.

HOLA, MOCOSO. El hocico hizo una mueca, difícil decir si era una sonrisa o un mohín de agresividad, con todos los dientes pelados. El rubio pegó un grito y se aferró a la tierra.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda haces aquí-’ttebayo?! ¡Eso es imposible! —El animal delante suyo se contentó con soltar un resoplido y seguir moviendo sus colas en el aire—. Mierda, estoy soñando. Alucino-dattebayo, y por eso Ero-Sennin me dice que no coma tanta comida chatarra. —Soltó una risa nerviosa, casi histérica.

SIEMPRE ME HE PREGUNTADO, soltó con mofa, QUÉ PROBLEMA TIENEN LOS HUMANOS CON ACEPTAR LA VERDAD. Y antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo más, le antepuso su cara, y pudo ver esos ojos rojos sanguinolentos en un fondo negro como el carbón. NI PIENSES EN PEDIR AYUDA QUE EL IDIOTA NO ESTÁ.

—¡Deja de hablar sandeces-dattebayo! ¡ **Ero-Sennin**! ¡ErO- **Sen** _ **NIn**_! —gritaba mientras retrocedía.

¿QUÉ, NO ME ATACARÁS?, comentó, divertido, al ver a su jaula emplear algo de inteligencia, para variar, mientras esperaba a que se quedase afónico. ERES UN COBARDE..

—¡No me llames cobarde, zorro de verga! —Le apuñaló en la cabeza; un sonido repugnante se esuchó al ceder el cráneo.

La cara deforme soltó un rugido y una cola agarró al muchacho por la cintura y lo aventó contra un árbol; el zorro había perdido la paciencia, al parecer. Otra lo ahogaba al presionar su cuello. NO VENDRÁ, ASÍ QUE COMPÓRTATE SI QUIERES VIVIR, le advirtió con un gruñido fuerte. El niño observó la hendedura del cráneo donde se encontraba enterrado el kunai, mientras le escurría la sangre por todo el hocico; una cuenca vacía lo penetraba con la mirada y, en la otra, el ojo de color rojo se perdía en la esclerótica inyectada en sangre que irrumpía en el negro original, como si fuesen pedazos de un espejo quebrado, a no ser por el borde grueso y negro del iris. Su horror aumentaba al ver que poco a poco todo volvía a sus dimensiones originales, el kunai salía empujado por el cráneo que se  _inflaba_ , y la piel volvía a su lugar.

Se acercó, lenta y deliberadamente, hasta que casi el otro hiperventilaba del espanto; lo cual sólo pareció ensanchar su expresión todavía más, y posó una zarpa sobre el pecho desnudo después de disminuir la presión en el cuello canela, lo cual fue agradecido con una gran boqueada de aire. JUM, esas garras se levantaron rítmicamente  _en crescendo_  como toqueteándolo con dedos humanos, NO ESTÁS MAL PARA CATORCE; y le divirtió cómo el cuerpo bajo suyo se tensó por lo que, para enfatizar su punto, le lamió con su lengua áspera esa mejilla suave y carnosa, sacándole un chillido. Agazapose sobre él, no antes de que sus patas traseras hiciesen trizas toda la ropa de la parte inferior de ese cuerpo, y de esta forma el muchacho sintió algo suave pero rígido presionando el interior de su muslo. Miró de reojo eso que sentía, y se horrorizó. Era incluso un poco rosado.

—¡No! —gritó mientras se retorcía y evitaba su mirada.

CÁLLATE, y le tomó de la barbilla , cabellera de fuego descendiendo a su lado. NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO Y PREFERIRÍA DIVERTIRME, le ronroneó en la oreja.

—Jódete. —Hielo intentó resquebrajar al rubí.

SUPONGO, enunció perezosamente con sus bocas muy cerca, QUE PODRÍA MATAR A ESA EXCUSA DE SENSEI BARATA. Ni siquiera tuvo que incorporarse para que el rubio viese por sí mismo la sonrisa complacida de cuando le rugió «¡ni te atrevas,  _MaLdi_ _ **TO**_!», pues estaba seguro de que la sintió, a pesar de tener sus ojos clavados en los suyos. E NTONCES RÍNDETE A MÍ, casi le hincó una garra debajo de sus labios. Le tomó, para su eterna confusión, tiernamente de las mejillas y lo besó profundamente, forzando la entrada de su lengua. Casi al instante se separó con una expresión inescrutable. El ojiazul despotricó.

—¿¡Peró que mierda te pasa-dattebayo?! ¡Esto es incorr _ecto_! ¡No soy un  _ **maldito ma**_ …!

SERÍA INCORRECTO SI FUESE HUMANO.

—¡Eso lo hace todavía peor!

¿EN SERIO? Le besó y el otro se resistió cada vez. A MÍ, un beso casto, QUE ME EXIME, un beso profundo ( _rayos, no le pude morder la lengua_ ), DE ESAS IDIOTECES. Fue entonces, con los colmillos en su cuello violado cerrándose con cada vez más fuerza, que finalmente percatose de la posición vulnerable en que se hallaba. DE TODOS MODOS, ¿QUIERES VER AL VIEJO MORIR? NO ME PESA (y eso era lo más aterrador).

—¡ **NO-’ttebayo**! —Ahogó un sollozo y continuó, quedo—. No, por favor…

BUEN CHICO. NO TIENE QUE SER TAN MALO, y una mano se desplazó de su hombro y le hizo suspirar abruptamente. NO ME DIGAS QUE SE SIENTE MAL, comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

—Podría… ser mejor-dattebayo —dijo, con todo el valor que pudo.

El otro lo tomó como un desafío.

Le tocó otra vez, fue muy dulce y lento, y esta vez le arrancó un gemido.

( _Sí, puedo hacer esto por Ero-Sennin_ ).

ERES MÍO.

La mañana siguiente se levantó sobresaltado y sudando. al lado de los restos de una fogata, el viejo envuelto en una bolsa de dormir. Siquiera hubiese creído que era un sueño de no ser porque le faltaba un par de pantalones.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(VI)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Con la chaqueta naranja con negro abierta, un suéter sencillo por debajo negro también, cota de malla y pantalones naranjas, se encontraba en medio del bosque; encontrabase en un lugar con brotes de plantas florales que era más como un pequeño claro, desde el que se podía ver el monumento de los Hokage, mientras practicaba sus kata para no perder la técnica de su taijutsu.

No le gustaba practicar a solas mas, últimamente, todo el mundo estaba extremadamente agobiado por los ataques durante la guerra. No estaba muy feliz, puesto que no le dejaban salir mucho por miedo a que lo capturasen —demasiadas facciones—. Más y más debía recurrir a aquel siniestro chakra que no le inspiraba ninguna clase de confianza. Se limpió el sudor de la sien, aunque ello no hizo que parase, hasta le aumentó el ímpetu; quería caerse cansado.

Un momento estaba en el claro verde y hermoso y engañosamente apacible, en el otro en un campo de batalla teñido de rojo, lo que le hizo tensarse. Sangre en sus manos, sangre en su ropa, costras en su cabello producto de enemigos especialmente persistentes. Y esas imágenes mentales se desvanecieron, desoriéntandolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en las cloacas de su mente ( _¿es que no pude tener algo normal como un tazón de ramen o el interior de Ichiraku?_ ). Incluso olía ligeramente mal, aunque no al hedor esperado de mierda, sino a sangre que lleva algún tiempo en el piso. Lo impregnaba todo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron sin él pensarlo; no tenía una destinación en mente, simplemente porque el no había planeado estar allí; hasta que se percató del hecho más aterrorizante de su vida:

_Vacía_

La caja estaba completamente vacía, su vastedad hueca oprimía sus sentidos, se dejó caer de hinojos y gritó, gritó  _y gritó_.

El sello, intacto, brillaba de un rojo ominoso.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(VIII)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Los humos de incienso y sándalo subían al techo de la gran yurta, tapices colgaban de las paredes circulares para tapar las vigas lo más posible. Era la más grande; justo lo necesario para la Asamblea. La luz bajaba por un círculo en el centro del techo, iluminando una pasarela de la entrada hasta una zona elevada al fondo; ahí estaba la única silla del lugar, que era alta y justo delante de la vía entre la multitud, y tenía a un anciano sentado con miras de estar cansado del mundo. A ambos lados de la vía estaban unos veinticinco adultos y viejos y jóvenes, arrodillados y algo incómodos, pero vestidos con sus mejores ropas; excepto por uno que se encontraba parado hablando al lado de un chico de cabello rojizo.

—… Y es por eso que debemos enviar a alguien a investigar los reportes de posibles inka3 en los bosques del sur —terminó, nervioso, pasándose las manos por su cabellera negra una vez más.

—¿Por qué? —Se levantó otro del mismo lado pero más cerca de la entrada—. Es un gasto de tiempo innecesario que podríamos emplear a hacer cosas mejores como… no sé… encargar otra yurta, ¡que estamos como sardinas en lata! —Una risa trinó entre los presentes—. Es muy inconcluso, seguro que son los fuegos en la distancia de los otros clanes aliados. ¿Acaso no es el sur territorio de los Shûsenka? —dicha su parte, volvió a estrujarse entre los otros.

—No todo, y no el sudeste —gruñó el viejo en la silla.

—¿Acaso no serán hitodama4? —preguntó alguien, alzando la mano.

—No creo, hace mucho que no hay grandes batallas por allá desde que los Shûsenka se aliaron con un grupo de harionago5 bajo la protección del Rey. —Los demás presentes asintieron.

—Eso es… preocupante —dijo el anciano.

—No es sólo el hecho de que estén los inka, ya que ahora son mucho más comunes, es la  _concentración_  lo que es preocupante —continuó, le sudaban las manos que se pasó nuevamente por los cabellos.

—¿Y estamos seguros que no son del Rey? —inquirió una joven.

—No, no forman una línea. O por lo menos eso es lo que cuentan los viajeros y shinobi.

—¿Todavía tenemos de esos sellos para emergencias? —uno de los más jóvenes dijo, alzando la mano y luego incorporándose—. Eso haría más seguro el mensaj,e por si consiguen matar al que vaya, en lugar de quedarnos esperando un mensaje perdido; dependiendo del color que brille, por supuesto. Digamos, azul es «todo bueno» y rojo, «hay peligro».

—No, ya no quedan muchos —le contestó uno de los adultos en la fila de adelante.

—Entonces —comentó uno llamado Nigetsu, en primera fila y cerca de la plataforma, que tenía un gran libro de inventarios—, habrá que comprarle a los Haruno, mejor un cargamento completo, ya que no tenemos muchos; ¿quién se ofrece a ir a Senbônemura?.

—No me gusta ese Haruno Nobu, ¿que no podemos comprarlos de otro lugar? —gruñó un cincuentón.

—Nunca nos han fallado —lo silenció el del trono.

—¿Estamos todos de acuerdo que se necesita una misión? —uno de los portavoces a ambos lados de la plataforma dijo, asintiendo al que seguía parado.

—¡No! —Se levantó una mujer de pelo trenzado, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros—. ¿Por qué mejor los Shûsenka no lo hacen? ¡Sus territorios son al sur! O los Yagami o los Tanemura, que están más cerca. No es nuestra responsabilidad; ¡son nuestros aliados y nos deben! —Más voces asentían con ella—. ¿Acaso no hemos sacrificado de nuestra sangre para la comodidad de todos?

—¡Callen! —espetó uno de los portavoces al ver que otro quería hablar.

—Pero recuerden que no ha mucho que los Yagami incurrieron un gran ataque por meterse en lo que no les importa. Los Sarutobi no estaban muy contentos con ver que les espiasen.

—¡¿Y qué hay de los Tanemura?! —rezongó uno de pelo negro—. ¡Michiko tiene razón!

—Lleva un rato que no tenemos noticias de ese clan. Sería prudente… prepararnos militarmente.

—Muy bien; los Shûsenka se mudaron misteriosamente, no sabemos nada de los Tanemura y puede que tengamos que pelear contra ellos, y los Yagami sufrieron por culpa de las técnicas Dôton de los Sarutobi —resumió uno con lentes—; entonces…

—Eso, y los nuevos sellos de los Haruno —interrumpió otro.

—¿¡Nuevos sellos!?

—Sí, oí que son capaces de almacenar técnicas elementales.

—¡Pero esto es una atrocidad! ¡No deberían perjudicar a nuestros aliados, es una ul…!

—Los Haruno —interrumpió Haruno Yahiko, en seiza6 perfecta, al lado del primer orador que se encontraba sentado desde hacía un rato— son neutrales. Parece que algunos de ustedes, Uchiha, se olvidaron de ello por tenerme de médico juramentado a ustedes. Por favor no insulten a mi familia.

—Yahiko-san tiene un punto. Somos mejores que esto —sentenció Tsuyumi alzando la voz, exigiendo silencio desde la parte más pegada de la yurta, oculta entre sombras y cerca de la entrada.

—Tsuyumi, ¿qué haces aquí? —le riñó el viejo.

—Mis disculpas, sé que aún soy joven pero Akaji-san me comentó de la misión. —Enseguida las miradas furibundas se clavaron en el primer orador—. ¡Quiero hacerla!

—Imposible, nada más tienes dieciséis. —Tsuyumi no era conocida por tener el mejor temperamento, pero ese comentario la volvió aún más irascible.

—Yo —se paró abruptamente, escupiendo las palabras entre dientes— soy la mejor rastreadora del clan. Puedo hacerlo. ¿¡Y desde cuando la edad ha sido un impedimento, de todos modos?! ¡Nada me encontrará si no quiero!

—Tsuyumi, controla tu temperamento y vete de aquí —le soltó su madre.

—¿Por qué no puedo? Daiki-kun viene acá con otro grupo, unos jóvenes, desde Kyô’ô-no-Gai, me puedo encontrar con ellos.

Más sonidos de protesta, hasta que el viejo se levantó de la silla. Con las manos cruzadas en la espalda, su haori7 ondulando con la rapidez de sus pasos, se fue prontamente el anciano, no sin antes pausar y clavarle su mirar carbón en el pardo de Tsuyumi.

«La misión es tuya», fueron las palabras que cambiaron sus destino.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(II)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Tendido cuán largo era sobre el futón de la habitación, tenía las manos aferradas a las caderas del otro, ayudándolo a subir y bajar en su hombría. El otro echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo un deleitoso cuello que quiso atacar a pesar de que, por la posición, era incómodo en esos precisos momentos; mientras, los gemidos permeaban la habitación irrevocablemente. Esas hermosas piernas a cada lado temblaban ligeramente del cansancio por el tiempo que ya llevaban unidos.

El sudor los cubría a ambos, refulgiendo en la luna que entraba por la ventana al fondo del cuarto muy atractivamente, cuales astros; uno de una palidez muy enfermiza y otro como madera barnizada, retorciéndose sin dejar secreto oculto ante la pureza del símbolo de la noche. Él recorría el pecho del otro con sus manos a tientas, en la medida de lo posible; a veces con la punta de los dedos y otras con toda la palma, marcando esos músculos definidos con tanteos propios de alguien con experiencia, que hacía gruñir y aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas al otro. Tras una particularmente fuerte, los ojos del joven se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un gimoteo.

Un murmullo de disculpas hizo que volviese a sonreír con cierta dificultad, lo cual fue correspondido con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia y un ritmo más suave, que fue recibido muy apreciativamente con un suspiro largo y tendido.

Ya a voces se derramó en ese interior tan cálido hasta que, instantes después, sintió un apretón, y luego un líquido cálido en su abdomen. Las piernas cedieron bajo el peso del cuerpo, quedando unido con el otro. Se ruborizó sin malicia. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente del esfuerzo y parecía brillar de la satisfacción, con esa sonrisa tan ancha y los ojos entrecerrados. Se le hacía demasiado tentador.

Y no se negó. No se negó nada de lo que ese cuerpo sumiso y cimbreante le ofrecía. Se incorporó y un apéndice tomó de la cintura al otro hasta que estuvieron pegados y su brazo le sujetaba de la espalda presionando sus pechos; inmediatamente, sin que el otro tuviese tiempo de protestar, colisionó sus bocas en un beso profundó. No pidió permiso para saborear sus delgados labios, que se teñían tan fácil de rosa, sino que profanó como tantas veces anteriores aquella cavidad, empujando vorazmente su lengua y abriéndose paso, con tanta pericia que el más joven no podía sino rendirse y soltar sonidos obscenos, aunque ahogados.

La mano en la espalda inició su tarea de acariciarle la baja espalda, y la otra, todavía apoyada en el piso, iba descendiendo hasta que ambos estuvieron recostados encima del futón. Liberó sus bocas, pues había recordado la necesidad de aire del muchacho y lo abrazó. El muchacho suspiró, agradeciendo la calidez de sus envolturas naranja fuego. Se sentía tan cansado.

ERES MÍO, una voz penetró sus pensamientos aislados.

—Ya… —bostezó—. Ya quiseras.

Unas garras rasgaron sus hombros, así que el otro emitío un sonidito de dolor, recordándole con quién precisamente trataba. Se puso rígido del miedo ( _¿qué me hará esta vez?_ ), y de repente se encontró muy interesado en sus envolturas, como debía ser, pues eran capaces de oprimirle hasta la muerte.

Se aferró de esos cortos cabellos, con fuerza tal que arrancó algunos cabellos. Pero el silencio era ensordecedor; no le daría el privilegio de oirle gritar, en la medida de lo posible. Le mordió, y salió sangre; casi tanto como pudo hasta que salía a borbotones. No duró mucho. Ya comenzaba a sanar, obra de él, la prisión que lo tenía entre sus brazos. ERES MÍO, reiteró y le encantó cómo se estremecía al saber el otro la verdad. ERES MÍO Y MERECES ALGO MEJOR, enunció mientras le hincaba las manos en la espalda. TU LUZ NO DEBE ESTAR SOLA, le dijo suavemente en el oído.

Le pudo haber torcido los brazos, no lo hizo. No hubo más Kinsei8.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(III)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Después de un arduo día de entrenamiento, y de espetarle al viejo ése que no lo molestase, un muy somnoliento rubio estaba tendido en el pedregal que conformaba la orilla del río cuyo arrullo le calmaba. Se asoleaba a los últimos rayos del sol poniente con una sonrisa boba entre sus labios, pues en unos meses ya estaría de vuelta en su hogar y mucho más fuerte que antes. El aire enfriaba sus ropas mojadas del sudor, que refrescaban su cuerpo de manera muy agradable. A unos metros yacía su nueva chaqueta naranja con negro.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, no que el fuese capaz de percatarse, escuchó unos pasos seguros, haciendo crujir las rocas. Ni se inmutó en abrir los ojos; ya sabía quién era. Los pasos pararon justo al lado suyo, y el otro cuerpo se recostó. Ociosamente el muchacho tomó uno de esos largos cabellos entre sus dedos, mas el otro no dijo nada.

( _¿Otra vez? Casi nos descubrió Ero-sennin así el otro día_ ).

Una mano se posó en su pecho vestido.

—¿Qué quieres, zorro estúpido? —Lo miró de reojo.

Abrió los ojos como platos. En lugar de su transformación usual se encontraba… Una mujer. (No, no una mujer, ¡un engaño!). YA, dijo con autoridad.

—No, estás loco. Ero-sennin está muy cerca, y no tengo ganas de que venga y se dé cuenta de que perezoseo. ¡Y total, sería tu culpa si nos ve! ¡Ése no era el trato-dattebayo!

Su boca no era más que dientes. ENTONCES, lo amordazó con uno de sus tantos apéndices, TENDRÉ QUE ASEGURARME DE QUE NO NOS DESCUBRAN. Se acuclilló y le quitó los pantalones en contra de los pataleos del otro, mientras sus manos pelearon contra la mordaza hasta que la consiguió aflojar. Dejó los pantalones arrumados al lado de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —siseó—. No quiero.

NO ME INTERESA, y en vez de la voz de antes habló una voz tan meliflua, tan sensual tan… femenina y  _pérfida_ , que lo llenó de mucho miedo; no obstante, antes de que se le pasase siquiera por la cabeza la idea del escape, otra vez estaba amordazado, y sus brazos firmemente atados por encima de su cabeza con sus piernas separadas e igualmente atadas. Ella se acomodó entre sus piernas y besó su frente.

NO TE NEGARÁS, NIÑATO. La fuerza de los forcejeos aumentó; eso nunca había sido problema antes. Violentamente, una mano hizo fuerza contra su abdomen, estampando su espalda contra el pedregal, en lo que que la otra hundió dos uñas rojas en su costado, por debajo de su suéter. Nada nuevo, excepto que el dolor no cedía, y sentía cómo intentaban esos dedos hurgar en su interior, partiendo el músculo. No podía sino sangrar, su costado no cerraba; aquella demonio se limpiaba sus manos con sonrisa extasiada y rasguñaba sus brazos, que le escocían. MIRA, PARECE COMO SI MIS DEDOS FUESEN TODOS UN FILO, porque la sangre roja borraba el inicio de las uñas rojas y el fin de sus dedos color crema.

Una mirada hambrienta recorrió su cuerpo. Subió el suéter y le mordió en la curva de su cadera con mucha fuerza. Succionó y mordió otra vez, en un ángulo diferente, y relamió esa sangre. Dio el mismo trato al muslo largo y poderoso, en la parte más gruesa. Lamió ese lugar también. No se interesó en la manera en que ese pecho se convulsionaba, sin poder expresar su tormento, sino que prosiguió en la parte interna, que el muchacho no pudo sino continuar mirando, para su horror. Sus miradas se encontraron, una llorosa y una depravada; la sonrisa depravada se ensanchó más. Los cabellos de ella, tan cortos, hasta la barbilla, le molestaban en las heridas. Siguiendo la parte interior del muslo, mordió un poco más arriba, una poca más; se deleitaba con el pánico en aumento del joven núbil y ya no mozo, acercábase a su objetivo, hasta que sintió un líquido en su cara. Se rió entre dientes.

ESTÁS MUY APEGADO A ESA PARTE DE TU CUERPO, NIÑATO, le informó queda con esa voz que a momentos se le hacía más conocida. YA QUE LA APRECIAS TANTO. ¿POR QUÉ NO JUGAMOS? La aprisionó en su mano y la empezó a sacudir con fuerza. Los ánimos de pelea se apagaban; ya no retorcía su cada vez más débil cuerpo por la sangre que se llevaba su vida con ella y manchaba su camiseta, y no podía bloquear esas sensaciones indeseadas que se empeñaba ella en provocarle. Una vez estuvo satisfecha, descendió con su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Y levantose; abrió los ojos de golpe y observó la cortina de cabellos rojos que lo envolvía. Casi gritó, mas una mano fuerte apagó su grito. Su piel estaba prístina, los restos de una fogata se vislumbraban en la poca luz, y el viejo estaba dormido en su bolsa de dormir.

SILENCIO. Eso sólo le hizo entrar en pánico aún más. CÁLMATE, ordenó, y al ver que él no hacía nada su respiración se tornó más constante, hasta que estuvo en sus cabales para dirigirle una mirada asesina. Una vez estuvo seguro de que el ojiazul no haría nada para despertar al viejo inútil, retiró la mano de su boca.

—Lárgate —susurró. El otro frunció el ceño, como confundido, pero no se movió. Comenzó a temblar el chico—. Lárgate…

SI ESO QUIERES, parose y se desvaneció entre el bosque. Sus ojos rojos aún brillaban entre la oscuridad. Soltó un quejido y se abrazó, mientras temblaba, ya medio afuera de su bolsa de dormir; sus respiración a bocanadas desesperadas por la boca y entrecortada levantó a su compañero.

—¿Estás bien, mocoso? —inquirió con un ojo perezoso a su lado.

—Sólo era una pesadilla-’ttebayo.

—Que no te quite el sueño, tenemos un largo viaje mañana.

Eso intentó excepto que, cuando se volteó de lado, sus dedos rozaron la sangre seca de su costado.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(VII)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

El caos en la tierra se sentía en sus venas, la tensión casi insoportable presente en sus músculos no los ayudaba a correr. Esa noche investigaban unos fuegos brillantes que flotaban en línea recta, color naranja rojizo, pues de día no eran muy visibles. Se creía que podría ser alguna clase de indicio de un demonio, o arma de espionaje, o distracción de alguna de las fuerzas armadas de los otros países. O peor, Akatsuki.

—Nos acercamos al fin de la línea —informó el de ojos blancos—. No hay nadie cerca en ochocientos metros.

—¡Mierda-’ttebayo! ¡La misma vaina del otro lado de la línea!

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¡cómo me saca de quicio! No deberíamos hacer otra misión de reconocimiento.

—Qué problemática eres, Ino. No tenemos opción. No podemos dejar de enviar shinobi a ver porque, ¿qué pasaría si nos habituásemos a ellas y luego nos atacan? Hay que investigar los shiranui9 siempre por nuestra seguridad. Y además, nuestros informes de espías no han reportado este fenómeno en ningún otro lado, excepto cerca de la Aldea.

—Eso es confidencial.

—Calla, Uchiha. Es importante para la misión.

El Hyûga suspiró ante la rivalidad de esos dos; el Nara no era muy fanático del Uchiha desde que el rubio cabeza hueca finalmente lo arrastró de vuelta, persuadido de que la mejor manera de capturar a su hermano era ser guardaespaldas del jinchûriki. Claro, eso después de una batalla muy cruenta; el rubio no tuvo otra opción durante ella sino exterminar a todos los seguidores sociópatas del Uchiha, quien se había convertido en un jefe militar gracias a la situación tan inestable, con los que pretendía arremeter contra Akatsuki para dar por finalizado a su venganza. Por supuesto, para alguien que la venganza está por encima de todas las cosas, no fue muy difícil convencerle, aunque habían medidas de seguridad para evitar una nueva deserción por si las moscas.

—Bueno, media hora para ver los alrededores; quizás se trata de activar alguna trampa-dattebayo.

Los otros asintieron y se separaron; Neji activó su Byakûgan por si las dudas. Cuando ya estaban casi al margen de su campo visual, a una buena distancia —la mayor de cualquiera de su clan—, observó algo. Un sol de chakra, comparable al azul del rubio, quien era el más alejado, se acercaba. Era de un color inusual. ¿¡Por qué no podía sentirlo!? Giró sobre sus talones. La presencia ya había alcanzado al rubio, que no pareció sobresaltarse. El brillo de ambos lo cegaba, pero enfocó su mira, y vio que había atrapado las manos del rubio con una especie de cuerda —la imagen no era muy clara— y le tapó la boca al ojiazul. Agarró su radio.

—¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN! ¿¡Me escuchan, cambio?!

—Hyûga. —El Uchiha no dijo más nada y un corro de voces le respondieron.

—Naruto-san se metió en problemas, cambio; repito, debemos dirigirnos ¡YA! a la dirección de Naruto-san, cambio.

—¿¡Cuá es la situación, cambio!?

—Un ente desconocido le atrapó, un demonio, cambio. —El viento le azotaba en los oídos, hasta que se alivió al ver a los otros en su dirección.

Él llegó primero. Era un hombre, con el cabello larguísimo y rojo. El rubio estaba parado a su lado; miraron en su dirección, el rubio sorprendido y el otro tenía una cara aburrida.

—¿Neji?

Neji asintió cautelosamente, a pesar de que no había sido una pregunta de confirmación, y sacó su kunai, diponiéndose a la defensiva. Enseguida, los otros se colocaron a su lado, para la furia del hombre desnudo. El rubio lo notó, con cierto alarme en su rostro.

—Ey, mejor váyanse-dattebayo. No es seguro.

—¡Ni hablar, Naruto! ¿¡Quién es ése?! —Esa pregunta pareció divertir al hombre desnudo; una sonrisa vaga se vislumbró en sus facciones perfectas.

HAGAMOS UN NUEVO TRATO, susurró el hombre al oído del ojiazul, quien contuvo el aliento; su voz se escuchaba tan mal, tan terrorífica, que enseguida les subió los latidos a sus corazones. No podían imaginarse cómo el rubio podía estar parado con esa abominación susurrándole al oído. VENTE CONMIGO Y LOS PROTEGERÉ A TODOS. Sasuke fue el primero en salir de su trance, con esa voz rayándole los tímpanos.

—¡Reacciona, usuratonkachi! ¡Aléjate de ese —se acercó hacia ellos— maldi…!

—¡No te muevas, Sasuke-baka!

El pelinegro no le hizo caso, y sus puños se estrellaron contra una barrera que era invisible, quemándose las partes que entraron en contacto.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso de trato, Naruto? ¿Acaso lo conoces de antes? —El rubio se mordió el labio. Sus amigos todavía seguían en posición de ataque.

Por reflejo, Sasuke realizó unos sellos. Con suficiente chakra podría penetrar la barrera en cuestión, pero nada ocurrió. «¡Mierda! Estúpida Hokage», masculló entre dientes; no pudo hacer el Chidori porque le habían puesto sellos por todo su cuerpo para limitar la cantidad de chakra que sus tenketsu podían liberar.

—Ino, ¿tienes alguna idea sobre cómo desactivar la barrera?

—No —sacó un pergamino—, tendría que detectar la clase que es.

—¿Por qué no me informaste que estaba ahí, Hyûga? —El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia ellos hasta que el otro le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

—No la vi.

—Eso complica las cosas —murmuró Ino, que ahora tenía el pergamino abierto en sus manos, y Shikamaru se había puesto a su lado para defenderla. Algunos kanji brillaban.

—¡Suéltame-dattebayo!

—¡Apúrate, Ino!

—¡Eso intento! ¡Tendré que improvisar, la barrera es confusa, el pergamino de detección me da información mixta!

TE DARÍA LAS ESTRELLAS, le susurró con esa voz enervante, y sacó, pareciese que del aire, algo que desprendía rayos tan potentes que iluminaban el claro como si fuese de día, muy chico y que titilaba. Esto sólo hizo que el rubio se intentase zafar con más ahínco, que en cualquier otro momento hubiese sido gracioso a no ser por la seriedad de la situación. Neji quedó sin aliento ante la visión de sus ojos, del rubio.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa-dattebayo?! ¡ No me interesa! —Finalmente se zafó—. ¡Yo mismo puedo cuidar de mis amigos!

¿EN SERIO? ¿ACASO NADIE HA MUERTO? le soltó el pelirrojo. El trigueño desvió la cara. ( _Lee, Tonbô_...). Y A NO EXISTE KIRIGAKURE, eso era información conocida, ¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE SE DEBE? «¡ **NO**!», gritó Ino, soltando el pergamino para taparse la boca con las manos de la impresión. S ABES QUE TENGO EL SUFICIENTE PODER, ronroneó. Esa voz definitivamente pertenecía a un demonio, era una abominación que les mandaba escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda.

—¡Jódete, maldito hijo de puta!

ÔKIMI10, le corrigió con suma paciencia.

—¡Eso no es un nombre!

ES EL ÚNICO QUE NECESITO, su cara no había cambiado de expresión ni un ápice y esa diminuta partícula de luz flotaba a su lado. El rubio le asestó una mirada asesina. ¡Cómo resplandecía en ella! Su piel de bronce, sus cabellos de oro, sus ojos de zafiro; casi como si tuviese luz propia. LAS ALDEAS DISMINUYEN EN FUERZ CON LA HUMANIDAD AGONIZANTE EN GUERRAS INTESTINAS, MIENTRAS QUE LOS YÔKAI LIBERAN A SUS HERMANOS. ¿ACASO TUS AMIGOS SON INDESTRUCTIBLES?

—¡Naruto, no! —vociferó Shikamaru con un paso vacilante, al unísono del «¡usuratonkachi!» de Sasuke.

Podían percibirlo: tenía el corazón de su amigo en la palma de su mano. LOS PROTEGERÉ. SOBREVIVIRÁN Y SUS DESCENDIENTES TAMBIÉN.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

AH.

—¡Mierda, Ino! —le reclamó, al ver que la enésima combinación de sellos que la pobre intentaba no daba resultado.

CHICO LISTO.  _T ODO_. Podía ver cómo dubitaba pero él, que conocía el fondo de ese corazón, podía dilucidar que poco a poco formaba una decisión. La barrera colapsó y sintieron la fuerza del chakra maligno del otro por primera vez; ya se podía identificar.

—¡Kyûbi! —gritó Neji, doblándose sobre sí mismo; el chakra le afectaba mucho más por tener la mejor percepción del grupo, y los aullidos de «¿¡qué?!» de los otros se perdían en la breve conversación.

Fue un instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se acercó al rubio. TE AMO, y mostró los filos de su sonrisa. La duda desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su corazón se hizo trizas.

.

XxxxxxxxxxxX  
(X)  
XxxxxxxxxxxX

.

Apagó la fogata solitaria, tenía una linterna para luz que no iba a ser necesaria: ya podía ver el resplandor de los inka en la distancia. Enseguida amortizó sus pasos con chakra, ahora era un fantasma deslizándose por el bosque. Las luces se movían. En un pueblo, le habían dicho que niños huérfanos de los pueblos asaltados aparecían cerca de dónde las luces estaban, con todas sus heridas vendadas. Claro, esos eran los menos, dado que el Rey inició una represalia contra los demonios y shinobi que se atrevieron a inmiscuirse en sus territorios del sur. Se aseguró de que su chakra estuviese lo mejor oculto posible.

Una caravana había sido atacada por allí recientemente, y presentía que los yôkai de los inka tenían algo qué ver con ello. Desde hacía algunos días sentía la presencia de un demonio poderoso.

En esta parte del País del Fuego los árboles eran más anchos y de hojas más finas. Los botones de las flores se encontraban por todos lados y, si hubiese ido a la punta del continente, podría oler una fragancia de «azahar»; así de cerca del verano estaban. La grama se veía sana, verde, vibrante; a pesar de que todavía no era plenilunio, podía distinguirla muy, muy bien en la noche.

Subió a un árbol sin saltar, sino caminando muy, muy despacio por el tronco, y cual mono discreto siguió de rama en rama para no perturbar nada, cuando vio uno de los inka.

Achinó los ojos. Esos no parecían inka. Era bien sabido que los inka eran bolas de luz resplandeciente y, aunque estos eran resplandecientes, no eran orbes. Eran como puntos de luz muy concentrados que irradiaban su resplandor por todos lados, de los cuales tenía que esconder la vista. Su codo tropezó con una rama.

—¿Quién está ahí?

La jovenzuela de cabellos marrones y piel crema se paralizó en su lugar. ¿Acaso el demonio la mataría? Escuchó unos pasos igual de cautelosos, como una sombra. Era un excelente rastreador este otro, pero no tan bueno como ella. Si se acogía entre las sombras de la copa del árbol especialmente frondoso en el que se encontraba, estaba segura de que no le vería. La mayoría de los yôkai poderosos no veían mejor que un humano en la oscuridad, excepto algunos que tenían gran control sobre su poder —los cuales no solían ser muy poderosos;no se preocupó mucho, después de todo, pues la presencia era de uno muy fuerte. Estaba segura todavía, irónicamente.

—¡Óyeme! ¿¡Y tú quién demonios eres-dattebayo?!

Le apuntaba con el dedo alguien que parecía resplandecer, todo aúreo, broncíneo y azulino, con ropas muy sencillas. Un suéter sin manga, pantalones talares y sandalias, todo de negro, y parecía de su misma edad. Contuvo la respiración ante la aparición. Parecía como si irradiase luz propia. Tan sorprendida estaba que no pudo sino responderle con su mal humor.

—No, ¡¿TÚ quién carajos eres?! —El otro cerró los ojos fuertemente de la molestia, que no distraía nada de su presencia.

—¡No te tengo que responder nada! —Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la cara en un puchero.

Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, a quién se lo había dicho y, sobre todo, de cómo le habían respondido, Tsuyumi no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en un sueño. La hilaridad de la situación, de que todavía no había muerto después de irrespetar a un yôkai, le hizo deshacerse en carcajadas histéricas, casi cayéndose de la rama en la que estaba posada; tanto así que se tuvo que sentar a horcajadas y los ojos se le inundaron. Cuando se calmó, aunque aún soltaba risitas entre dientes, con el índice de una mano se enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. Vio que el demonio la miraba con las cejas algo juntas y la cara en una mueca, como si fuese el fenómeno más extraño que hubiese visto en su vida; le pareció todavía más divertido. De pronto, achinó los ojos ,y se puso de puntillas para observarla con detenimiento.

—Te me haces familiar.

(Se le hacía familiar a un demonio… Eso no era bueno).

—No, no creo.

Saltó con facilidad a una rama cercana a ella para verla mejor. Esa parte del bosque tenía muy buena iluminación.

—Sí, si lo creo-’ttebayo.

Ahora que estaba más cerca pudo sentir su presencia. Era una presencia poderosa, pero algo estaba mal con su aura… Casi tocó el sello en la manga de su camisa para activarlo, pero se abstuvo de hacer movimientos abruptos para que no atacase.

—¿Estás segura de que no nos hemos encontrado antes? —Le empezaba a irritar.

—A menos que hayas matado a algún familiar mío, no creo. —Pero eso era lo que seguramente había pasado, después de todo se parecía más a su padre, muerto ya hace un par de años.

—No, yo no mato gente. —Arrugó la nariz—. Es malo. —Por fin tocó la manga y brilló rojo.

El otro, con su excelente vista, notó el ruido y el moviento.

—Oh, ¿qué es eso? —Le tomó de la muñeca para examinar lo que brillaba.

—¡No me toques, maldito yôma11!

—¡No soy ningún espíritu maligno, soy un humano-dattebayo!

—¡Ningún humano respetable se pasearía con inka por ahí! ¡Tienes que ser un espíritu maligno!

—¡Vales mierda! ¡Esos no son inka!

—¿Ah… no? —barbotó confundida.

—Nopis. —Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en otra rama con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Entonces… ¿qué son?

—Regalos-’ttebayo, ¡son mías!

—Vaya… —Con asombro y curiosidad las vio.

—No me las llevo porque me gusta tenerlas por todos lados, ¡así no las pierdo!

—Pero… antes no habían rumores de inka.

—A, pos eso es que antes no estaba aquí. Pilla.

Sintió chakra, chakra humano, inundar aquella parte del bosque y enseguida las luces se desvanecieron. De repente todo quedó muy oscuro excepto por el supuesto humano que tenía delante, que parecía tener un resplandor muy sutil, muy cálido que le calmó mucho. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba.

—Claro —continuó sin prestarle mucha atención—, mi favorita la llevo siempre conmigo.

Extendió su mano, no sin antes advertirle que cubriese sus ojos de algún modo. La más prístina luz con un ligero toque dorado lo permeó todo, y casi no se atrevía a ver la luz que flotaba sobre la mano del ¿joven?

—Es… preciosa.

—Se llama Kinsei.

—¿Todas tienen nombre?

—Sólo algunas. Ésta me la dieron primero, ¡por eso me gusta tanto!

La sopló y descendió suavemente hasta quedar cerca de otro árbol. Un poco más de chakra después y sólo unas tres luces más aparecieron en esa área del bosque, dejándolo todo a media luz. (Sabía que no la lastimaría. Era hermoso. Quería saber…). Con su mano tocó la mejilla tibia.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, como quien carga una profunda tristeza consigo.

—No sé.

—¿No sabes?

—… No-’ttebayo. Por eso pregunté si te conocía.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —Su corazón se llenó de una profunda tristeza por el joven delante suyo.

—No. Aunque no creo que sea para tanto. Sé que soy un huérfano, por ejemplo. ¡Y he hecho muchísimos amigos-dattebayo! Así que no te preocupes por mí, ¿eh? ¡Las muchachas lindas no deberían llorar!

—¿¡Me consideras bonita?! —chilló a carrerilla, sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ahora tenía una pose clásica de «pensador»—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

—Ah… Pues… ¡Clar… claro que sí!

—¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tsuyumi.

—Encantado, Tsuyumi-chan —le dijo con los ojos suaves; quería esas joyas para sí, hasta que se derretía de verlas.

De pronto, luces naranjas penetraron entre los árboles cercanos, asustándolos. Enseguida se movieron a un árbol más cercano y vieron una línea de fuegos flotantes, color naranja rojizo, en una línea perfecta que se extendía hasta la lontananza.

—Kitsunebi12… —suspiró el rubio con aprensión.

Y apenas hubo dicho eso Tsuyumi enseguida se percató de que la presencia del demonio poderoso, que ahora estaba segura no era el ser que se encontraba a su lado porque tenía un chakra incongruentemente humano. Se acercaba a toda velocidad.

—Tsuyumi-chan… —susurró con voz queda—. Oculta tu chakra y escóndete bien. Yo manejaré esto.

Con el corazón en la mano, de nuevo ocultó su chakra lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de que estaba preguntándose cuándo se había descuidado tanto y se ocultó en las sombras, retrocediendo poco a poco en la medida de lo posible. Tuvo miedo por el muchacho, pero claramente parecía que no era un joven común y corriente, pues aparentaba tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir que ella; de paso, aprovechó para sacar de su cinto otro sello, que brilló azul. Esperaba que cuando viesen la contraparte asumiesen que era el color correcto esta vez en vez de su señal anterior. Su nuevo amigo saltó, esperando pacientemente al lado de uno de los fuegos fatuos.

—Hola —le dijo cordialmente a un zorro gigante.

Se le heló la sangre. ¡Reconocía a ese zorro! No había persona a lo largo y ancho de Hi no Kuni que no lo reconociese…

El muchacho lo miró con atención, como buscando algo en esas pupilas alargadas e infernales.

—¿Qué haces aquí-’ttebayo? —Casi se le cae la quijada al ver lo casual que era—. Pensé que estarías más al este, por Unemura.

ESO NO ES TAN LEJOS, le respondió echándose. ADEMÁS, SUSPIRO POR EL OLOR QUE COGES POR ESTOS LARES.

—Esas son puras mierdas y lo sabes. —Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, aunque aún los podía ver.

Soltó un gruñido espeluznante que reverberó por todo el bosque; era lo único que ella escuchaba. No así para el zorro, que escrutó al humano delante suyo. Lo último que vio fue cómo se transformaba en un hombre y lo último que escuchó fue SENTÍ UN CHAKRA FAMILIAR y una risa cristalina riñéndole que no tenía nada de lo que estar celoso.

Con el rubio, el hombre dio algunos pasos y las luces desaparecieron. Con sus dientes de depredador le mordió el cuello, sacándole un gemido. Lo estampó contra un árbol, ya ansioso, y con sus manos tanteó todo su cuerpo. Cuando estaba punto de rasgarle a zarpazos su suéter sin mangas, el rubio le tomó de las manos muy suavemente.

—No hagas eso-dattebayo, que es la única ropa que tengo de hace varios meses. —El otro gruñó pero comenzó a sacarle el suéter y a lamer el torso por toda su extensión.

Tsuyumi no vio cuando el hombre feroz volteó la cabeza para verla, ni cuando el rubio le dijo que la dejase en paz, que era una buena chica; corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a un claro y cayó bajo el peso de sus deducciones. Por fin comprendía un poco mejor.

( _Tenía razón el abuelito Sasuke_ ).

Había encontrado al sol y él no iba a volver.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Se refieren a Fuyumi (冬実, invierno + belleza). Una lectura alterna como prefijo de _fuyu_ es Tô y una manera de formar apodos entre japoneses es tomar las lecturas alternas de uno de los kanji del nombre y jugar con ellas. En este caso las doblaron. Yachiru (de _Bleach_ ) le hace esto a Aramaki Makizô, el undécimo oficial de la división de Kenpachi, mejor conocido por todos nosotros como Makimaki.
> 
> [2] 八百万 o Yao-yo-rozu, ocho millones en japonés, es una expresión que indica un número insondable.  
> [2] Nuestra palabra miríada viene del griego antiguo μυριάδες (miriádes), «decenas de miles», que se usaba con el mismo sentido (ocho millones es como más impresionante).
> 
> [3] Inka (陰火, fuego de sombras); onibi que aparecen asociados a un yôkai cuando llega a un nuevo lugar, a veces los acompañan. Onibi, 鬼火, fuego de demonio; fuegos fatuos relacionados con apariciones, especialmente tienden a ser espíritus nacidos de los cadáveres de personas y animales.
> 
> [4] Hitodama (人魂, almas humanas); esferas de luz flotantes que se dice son las almas de los muertos cuando se separan de sus cuerpos. Por eso el énfasis en que no habían habido grandes batallas de hace un tiempo. En Inuyasha son de lo que se alimenta Kikyô para subsistir, y hay un episodio específicamente donde los shinidamachû (las serpientes esas voladoras) le roban el alma a una mujer que se acaba de morir (bueno, el haku específicamente).
> 
> [5] Harionago (針女子, mujer con púas); se dice que es un yôkai con la apariencia de una mujer hermosa que posee cabellos extremadamente largos con púas en las puntas. De hecho, se dice que hay una harionago en Shinkoku, una islita cerquita de la costa sur de Honshû, la isla donde se encuentra Tokio; por eso al sur hay un grupo de ellas en el fic.
> 
> [6] Seiza es la posición tradicional para sentarse japonesa, de hinojos, con las piernas algo abiertas y sin mostrar las plantas de los pies al otro.
> 
> [7] Haori, la chaqueta que va con el quimono. Es unisex, aunque creo que los hombres acostumbran a utilizarla más larga.
> 
> [8] Kinsei (金星, estrella dorada) es el lucero del alba, y se le dice dorada porque sale antes que el sol y todos sabemos que el sol está hecho de oro.
> 
> [9] Shiranui (不知火, fuego desconocido/misterioso). En esta historia lo utilizo en su sentido más literal pero, ¿sabían que éstos son fuegos misteriosos capaces de moverse por el aire que aparecen en la costa y aguas de la ahora llamada prefectura de Kumamoto? ¿Y que esta prefectura se solía llamar Tierra del Fuego, _Hi no Kuni_ , debido a este misterioso fenómeno? Bueno, para ese tiempo ya era «Yamato». Por eso decidí que no se reportaban en ningún otro lado que en el País del Fuego.
> 
> [10] Ôkimi (大君, gran rey en japonés) era el título de los reyes de _Hi no Kuni_ , por el siglo III DC. “Kimi” para rey es una palabra antigua.
> 
> [11] Yôma (妖魔, espíritu + maligno); una palabra adoptada directamente del chino clásico al japonés medieval (en japonés y en chino moderno el adjetivo va antes del sustantivo) que significa eso, espíritu maligno. A veces lo usan para decir «fantasma, aparición», que sería la acepción moderna (cuidado con sus kanji, niños).
> 
> [12] Kitsunebi (狐火, fuego de kitsune) es un kaika, es decir, una bola resplandeciente que se dice es un fuego flotante producido por un yôkai, en este caso un kitsune. Normalmente se refiere al brillo de la bola del kitsune que siempre lleva consigo (kitsune-dama), que si uno se lo quita pierden sus poderes, o a un fuego producido a voluntad; pero, en mi caso, me refiero específicamente a la línea de fuegos producidas por los suspiros de un zorro poderoso (suspiraba por Narutín, je, je, ¡muy celoso!).
> 
> .
> 
> * * *
> 
> .
> 
> **Rincón de la autora:**
> 
> ¿Respecto a lo de la violación y lo de Sakura? Kyûbi manipula a Naruto, _por supuesto_ que lo hace. Es la única persona que Naruto ama de ese modo, claro que no quiere que estén juntos. No menciono el nombre de Naruto ni una sola vez en la narración porque Naruto perdió su identidad hace ya mucho tiempo. Y, claro, cuando Kyubi le dijo que su precio era todo se refería no sólo a su cuerpo sino también a su identidad.
> 
> Esta es una relación malsana pero, cuando la escribí, por esos tiempos Kurama-chan era un imbécil xD y yo creía que era un completo monstruo, o por lo menos me resultaba más interesante como completo monstruo, ja, ja, ja.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Como es un one-shot, no contestaré a los reviews en un siguiente capi, inicien sesión en su cuenta aquí y les responderé con un PM :D
> 
> (Cambie el III por XII en la versión de Ao3, porque así era más tétrico).
> 
> PD: Esto de ninguna forma es la representación de una relación sana. ¿Ven la advertencia allá arriba? Es una relación **abusiva**.


End file.
